


Plans

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day gets slightly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #423: Whisper.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Plans

~

“Malfoy! Wait!” Harry cried. 

Malfoy, striding across Malfoy Manor’s lawn, slowed down infinitesimally, barely allowing Harry to catch up. Face averted, he snapped, “If you even whisper a word of what you heard in there, Potter, I swear—”

“I won’t say anything to anyone about…anything.” 

“You’d better not.” Malfoy huffed. “So…what are our instructions?” 

Reaching into his pockets, Harry withdrew a box. “The first tagged artefact’s here,” he panted as they practically jogged. “After reporting in, we submit it for processing.” 

“You’re sure it can be traced?” Malfoy asked. 

“Positive.” 

Malfoy nodded. “Right, let’s get this over with.” 

~

The evidence processing clerk, a young, disinterested-looking witch, didn’t even crack a smile as they submitted the artefact. After handing them a receipt, she whispered something inaudible, turning away.

“Right,” said Malfoy. “That’s that.”

“Yeah.” Harry cleared his throat. “So. What’re your plans now?”

Malfoy snorted. “After the day I’ve had? I’m finding the closest pub and getting as pissed as possible.” 

“Sounds good.” Harry smiled tentatively. “Care for some company?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ want to go drinking with _me_?”

“Sure.” Harry shrugged. “Why not? After all, we’re partners.”

“I suppose.” Malfoy inclined his head. “Come on, then.” 

~


End file.
